


Вопрос

by Rogneda_demon



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 18:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3661029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogneda_demon/pseuds/Rogneda_demon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мы всегда ищем ответ, но с ума нас сводит вопрос.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вопрос

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана специально для команды fandom Inception 2014 на ФБ-2014.  
> За бетинг большое спасибо ratacete :-*

Прошло два месяца с тех пор, как они виделись в последний раз, и месяц — с тех пор как говорили по телефону. Последний разговор не оставил ничего, кроме одного-единственного вопроса. На самом-то деле, спросить хотелось многое, но все теряло смысл без одного-единственного ответа.  
... С Имсом все было иначе. Он был вспыльчив, горяч и страстен, и никакие правила и рамки не могли его удержать. В постели это Артуру нравилось, за пределами спальни — приводило в бешенство.   
Артур несколько раз открывал почту, вбивал нужный адрес, тему, текст —и не мог нажать кнопку «Отправить». А потом кидал письмо в черновики или корзину. Однажды его посетила совсем безумная идея, и он написал его на бумаге, запечатал в конверт и уже снял колпачок с ручки, чтобы указать получателя, но опомнился, отшвырнул все от себя и встал из-за стола. Потом смял конверт и выбросил его в урну. Потом вытащил его и сжег — для верности.  
С любым другим человеком было бы просто. Артур без колебаний выяснил бы все на следующий же день. Остывший и сосредоточенный, он бы точно знал, как задать вопрос, чтобы получить на него желаемый ответ. Имс же обезоруживал: он всегда оставлял открытую дверь, но то и дело казалось, что из-за угла выскочит и цапнет за ногу сторожевой пес. Невозможно было предугадать его реакцию, как и понять, шутит он или говорит серьезно.  
Временами Артур думал, что пока роковой вопрос не задан, все остается в норме. Он ничего не испортил. Они, как обычно, подолгу не видятся, у них работа в разных концах света. Но вот-вот, может быть, даже на этих выходных, он ощутит знакомый запах туалетной воды в коридоре, или аромат свежемолотых зерен марокканского кофе, или его полотенце в ванной окажется влажным и скомканным.  
Но нет, дни тянулись, и ничего не менялось. Только Артур, казалось, всерьез поссорился с календарем и часами, все время убеждая их то поторопиться, то, наоборот, замедлиться. А еще он возненавидел свой телефон. Несколько раз он собирался написать смс или короткое сообщение в WhatsApp, но так ни разу и не открыл нужное приложение.   
В тот вечер он довел себя до полного раздрая: к взвинченности и тревоге добавился еще и страх. Два месяца, и никаких новостей. Он волновался уже всерьез: ссора ссорой, но ведь можно было хотя бы сообщить, что все в порядке и никакие кубинские революционеры не отрезали ему голову. Одно слово, одно короткое слово — и Артур спокойнее спал бы по ночам.   
Он держал в руках телефон и мысленно представлял, как набирает номер, дожидается, когда на том конце берут трубку, и орет благим матом. Он так крепко сжал гаджет, что едва не уронил его, когда почувствовал вибрацию.  
— Да? — ответил он, сдерживая дрожь в голосе.  
— Соскучился по мне, Арти? — с ухмылкой спросили из динамика.  
— Да, — не стал врать и юлить Артур.  
— И я, — тихо ответили ему.  
— Имс, мы еще…   
— Да, Артур. Мы, — перебил его голос с хрипотцой, и этого оказалось достаточно. Этого ответа хватило на все вопросы, существующие во Вселенной.


End file.
